


The Arrival

by RoseBloodCat



Series: Voice Actor/Bendy!Harry [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Voice Actor Harry, time displacement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBloodCat/pseuds/RoseBloodCat
Summary: He’d given up on a quick way home. All it had taken was one mis-cast spell in the Time Room of the Department of Mysteries and suddenly he’d been stranded in the 40’s in America, of all countries. And now he needed a job to kill time until he could find a way home.Surely Voice Acting at a Cartooning studio wouldn't be too bad? Assuming he even got the job.





	The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an HP nerd and BatIM is steadily joining it.
> 
> Here's a new AU that I'm gonna be playing with. Wish me luck, I guess.

Harry fidgeted in his seat. He’d given up on a quick way home, but was still nervous about getting a job. All it had taken was  _ one  _ mis-cast spell in the Time Room of the Department of Mysteries and suddenly he’d been stranded in the 40’s in  _ America, _ of all countries.

The MASUCA Auror’s had picked him up under an alert from their Unspeakables, interrogated him on how he got there, then took pity on his situation and helped him get settled in the current time.

He’d spent ages with the America DoM trying to figure out how to get him home, but there had been nothing they could do. The only thing he’d really learned was that Time Magic was one of the most complex, confusing, and least understood branches of Magic out there. The only thing he could really do was sit back and wait for them to do their own searching or for time to pass on its own.

Which led to his current situation.

Due to him technically  _ not existing  _ yet, he couldn’t use his real name or accounts or else his presence would interfere with the inheritance magics that would take place before his  _ actual  _ birth. Which meant he had to live under a different name, and  _ not  _ in the magical world. In other words, he would have to etch out a living in the  _ Muggle  _ world until he finally got home. And while that didn’t sound so bad, he was also stuck in an entirely different era and country than he was used to.

He was staying in a magical apartment with a woman who actually worked in the DoM, to give them all easy access to each other and to keep an eye on him (this was different from the order, at least the people from MACUSA  _ told  _ him that they were watching him).

But he needed a way to pay rent (he refused to leech off of someone else’s kindness, even if it was work related), so he had gotten the okay to go into the Muggle world to find a Job. It had involved a lot more paperwork than he’d expected, but he dreaded the idea of just sitting around and doing  _ nothing. _

He’d found himself surprisingly enthralled by the American cartooning industry, when he’d taken the time to immerse himself in the pop culture of the Era. It had landed him on the doorstep of an animation studio that was finally branching into voice cartoons. Previously the studio had stuck firm to the use of music and sound effects for their cartoon, but now they wanted to give their character’s voices.

He’d seen a few episodes of their top cartoon, “Bendy the Dancing Demon” (it had caught his eye thanks to the unusual protagonist), and Harry had decided to try his luck and apply for a job.

He’d spent days practicing the audition lines, struggling to make his accent less noticeable as he read them out loud, and now he was sitting in the waiting room of the music department with the other hopefuls looking for work in the studio. He sighed to himself, leaning back in his chair and rereading the script once more.

“Harrison Evans?” green eyes shot up fro his papers to the brown haired man peering in through the door.

“H-here!” He stumble to his feet, hurrying over. The man smiled at him and chuckled.

“No need to be so nervous. I’m sure you’ll do fine.” He led Harry down the halls to the recording booth. Harry had a feeling he was only saying that because of Harry being younger than all the other applicants, but didn’t comment on it. “I’m Henry, one of the animators.”

Harry gave him a nervous smile.

“Nice to meet you, mate.” The man blinked in surprise.

“Where are you from kid? I’m not familiar with your accent.” Harry tucked a chunk of hair behind his ear, suddenly feeling self conscious.

“B-Britain. I’m from Britain.” Henry gave him a sympathetic smile.

“Ah, so you’re new to the country then?” Harry nodded. “Must be hard being so far from home.”

Harry shrugged. Yes, there were things he missed about home, but he was more worried about what had (would?) happened after he’d ended up there. ( _ Were the others okay? Would they  _ be _ okay? Would he ever see them all again?) _

“I’m… Alright, I guess. Just- Trying to focus on the now at the moment. Finding a job and all that.” Henry nodded at that. The older man clapped his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about how you’ll do in the interview. Joey’s a good guy, just give it your best shot and you’ll be fine.” Harry gave a shaky smile.

“Thanks mate. I’ll try.”

.

.

A few days later, Harry collapsed into the bed in his apartment. He couldn’t believe it. Not only had he gotten a job as a voice actor, he wasn’t voice background or bit characters.

Even with his slight accent, Mr. Drew had liked how he did enough that he wanted him to voice their star. He was  _ Bendy,  _ the main character!  _ He was going to voice Bendy! _

He was still displaced in time, but things were finally starting to look up for him.


End file.
